


Communiqué

by Kitsune_Lokiversali



Series: Sea and Moon [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: I hate myself for this, M/M, Shinichi LIES, kaito is smitten, like everyone's in this, lying about your meet cute, secret identities are still secret, so much switching speakers, there's really no point to these tags, they're all just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Lokiversali/pseuds/Kitsune_Lokiversali
Summary: All their friends wonder how they metEvery single one of them staring at Shinichi and Kaito like they’re suspects in a crime is extremely unnerving. Every. Single. One.Finally, Sonoko frees them from the tension with an even worse alternative, “So, like, how did you two even meet?”





	Communiqué

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fisukisuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisukisuki/gifts), [Darkmirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/gifts), [lycxris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycxris/gifts).

> Funnily enough, fisukisuki actually asked how these two mentioned each other to their friends, and I already planned on writing this. So this one's for you! I'm afraid it doesn't actually show when they first bring each other up to their friends, but I'm not sure I should add more extras. If enough people ask me to though, I will.
> 
> *Edit* Whoops. I forgot to add this to the series. I think I actually got more kudos on it because I forgot? Should I add in the summary that it's just an extra and you don't have to read it all? I don't know. Let me know what you guys think.

It’s just about the best day Shinichi’s had in a long time. Kaito is tempted to agree, but that rank’s already reserved for the second he heard Shinichi’s real voice for the first time. Which is a secret. Shinichi will never know. Still, no one’s angry. No one’s _crying_. Even better, Shinichi hasn’t accidentally acted like Conan yet. Another secret Kaito is bound to reveal at some point; _Shinichi acting like a child was the cutest thing ever_. The only thing that would make it better… is if they would all stop staring at Shinichi and Kaito like that.

In a feat only Kaito could pull off, all of their friends are gathered around a table. Between Shinichi’s group—Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Haibara, and the Junior Detective League—and Kaito’s own odd collection of friends—Aoko, Akako, and Hakuba—they have quite the party going. This also means that having every single one of them staring at Shinichi and Kaito like they’re suspects in a crime is extremely unnerving. Every. Single. One. 

Finally, Sonoko frees them from the tension with an even worse alternative, “So, like, how did you two even meet?”

The group explodes as Ran jumps in with her own, “I know right? I just don’t get how they could have met!”

Aoko, quickly making up for Kaito’s end, throws back, “I thought I knew all of Kaito’s friends, but then he comes out of nowhere and confesses in the middle of campus!”

“Wait, _Shinichi _confessed in the middle of campus?” Back to Sonoko, and it was time for Shinichi to get his flush going. He was hoping his friends would never find out about that.

Kaito, apparently forgetting he was under fire too, added, “Yeah, it was the cutest thing ever.”

Sly as ever, Akako smirked at them, “He didn’t look even a bit embarrassed.” Shinichi did not remember seeing the witch there. Aoko, sure. Akako though? He never saw her.

However, he had more important concerns, like glaring at Kaito. There was no need, as Hakuba spoke over the girls as well, “Could it have been your _nighttime _activities?”

“What? Kuroba, what is that supposed to mean?” Sonoko had gone from glaring at both of them to staring Kaito down. Although not a karate champion like Ran, or hotheaded like Aoko, Sonoko could stare most anyone down. The girl was intense on the best of days, and Kaito got the full weight of her glower for once. Where was the girl that had a crush on his alter ego? That was much easier to deal with!

Used to Sonoko, Shinichi quirked his eyebrow up at Hakuba, responding for Kaito, “I think I would notice if my own boyfriend was taking off in the middle of the night to be an international jewel thief.” Clearly the other detective was about to argue back, so Shinichi continued, “Or do you think you can beat me in a deduction?” It was hard to tell if Hakuba’s flush was from embarrassment or anger, but it certainly shut him up. Sadly, it was time for his sole male friend to jump on that.

“Kudou, I never thought you’d be so bold!” Kazuha and Ran blushed on either side of Heiji while Sonoko and Haibara snickered at him. Groaning, Shinichi dropped his head into his hands, muttering something about his friends being perverts.

Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko, thankfully quiet up to this point, began whispering amongst each other. With all the innocence of childhood, Ayumi asked, “So you guys sleep together?” 

The thief should have been blushing along with Shinichi, but Kaito just grinned and presented the child a rose with a quick sleight of hand. He watched with glee as she gave an amazed gasp, taking the rose with gentle fingers. Genta and Mitsuhiko were tempted to be jealous, but they too were more interested in how Kaito did that. Plus, he was dating Shinichi, so he wasn’t a threat. Watching the three break down how Kaito did the trick (and he’d appreciate his lover not training more critics, thank you) he confirmed Ayumi’s question, “Yep. We pretty much live together now.” No shame. No shame at all.

“In all seriousness, though,” Heiji leaned back, uncaring of the sudden attention all on him, “How did you meet before this last winter?” Only Shinichi, Kaito, and Haibara knew what Heiji actually meant; “How did you meet before the Black Org take-down? While you were Conan?”

“Yeah!” Ran pointed a finger at Shinichi, her eyes lit up with realization. “Weren’t you on that big case for the past few years?”

“Big case?” Kaito’s friends glanced back and forth at each other, not sure what was going on.

“Uh,” Shinichi had no idea how to explain to anyone what had happened. Especially without revealing either of their secrets. His return had been well-documented, and he couldn’t say he met Kaito on breaks from his case or else Ran would get upset. Only the jittery thigh pressed against his own revealed Kaito was just as alarmed. Hakuba accusing him of being Kaitou KID was old news, but Shinichi was actual evidence against him. Not that he thought Shinichi would do that to him, but their meet-cute moment was proof enough. Then the jumping stopped. 

Kaito turned to Shinichi, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes searching, “Actually, now that I think of it… What did happen? The news said you came back towards the end of October, but you didn’t come to my school until December.”

_Now is not the time_. At least, that’s what Shinichi was hoping to convey by the kick he aimed at Kaito’s shin.

“Eh? So you met while you were on the case?” Ran may not be as good a detective as Shinichi, but she was _sharp_.

All eyes were back on him and Kaito, most of them looking to Shinichi for answers. Whether or not Kaito was a thief, his whereabouts could be accounted for. Shinichi’s? Not so much. 

Looking out the window, Shinichi stared for a second at the bright light capturing green trees lining the sidewalk. Some bore small pink flowers, the petals occasionally falling when a gust of wind tore down the street. Some days it felt like years had passed since he took down the Black Organization with the help of Interpol, the FBI, and the police. Other days it felt like just yesterday, and his neck prickled with the phantom fear of certain death waiting unseen. For so long he had kept the secret, that the idea of revealing it even now sent a shiver down his spine. He remembered Agasa’s warnings, and Haibara standing over his bed a gun in her hand. Sharp eyes glaring down at him and larger hands holding him down, toxic death small and innocuous in their palms.

Shinichi took a chance and glanced at Haibara. The girl shrugged, and he pressed out a huff. He could tell them just a bit, right? Their lives weren’t in danger anymore. People could know now. “About… four-five years ago, I ran into a case. A dangerous one.” Shinichi pursed his lips. He wasn’t even planning on telling them everything, and his heart still beat wildly in his chest. Carefully avoiding any of the eyes watching him, he thought of all the times Ran and Sonoko complained about his mysterious case. Neither of them knew just how dangerous it was, and he was hoping they never would. 

“I almost got killed, but somehow survived.” Now was also not the time to mention he shrunk to a six year old’s body. “Luckily they thought I had died, so I hid while I had the chance. There was a chance that if they knew I was still alive, they would kill me and everyone I had contact with. Just to make sure I didn’t talk. So I did everything I could to unearth who they really were, and found out they were only a part of a secret organization known only as the Black Organization.” Shinichi swallowed thickly, glanced at Ran, then looked away just as quickly. At some point, his muscles had tensed up, and Shinichi’s face got harder. More distant.

“I tried to stay around to help if I could,” Ran remembered all the cases Shinichi mysteriously knew of. Had saved her from. “But if word got out of my involvement, they might try to-” That one he couldn’t say. Shrugging it off, Shinichi skipped over it. “I met Kaito on a smaller case. We were nothing more than strangers passing by.” His smirk told of something more than that, but no one stopped him to ask. Kaito, as well, wondered where the story would go. As honest as his lover was, Shinichi could _lie_. He had five years to get good at it. “We talked a bit, matched wits, and I thought that was that. Then I ran into him again, and I guess,” he peeked over at Kaito, “I guess I was lonely. I wanted to talk to someone that couldn’t be hurt just by being a part of my life.

“We wrote letters to each other every now and then. At some point it became-ahem.” Too emotional. Danger. Shinichi backed out before saying anything more. Skipped over that as well. “I messed up. You know, as I do.” He and Ran shared a smile at that one.

Rolling his shoulders, Shinichi called for one last push, “Well, I caught them. Last year. I officially came back so I could testify and supply all the evidence I had gathered against them. After,” he turned to Kaito for the last bit. “After, I wasn’t sure you’d still be waiting. So I-”

“Shin-chan!” Shinichi blinked, surprised as Kaito grabbed his face with both hands. “I would have waited forever. Do you know that?” As they pressed their foreheads together, their friends began shifting in their seats. Ayumi cooed, not uncomfortable in the slightest, as her friends complained at the cheesiness. 

Across from Shinichi, Ran felt a mix of emotions, unsure which to settle on. She was ready to scold Shinichi, having never known just what took him away for so long. Upset that she couldn’t wait for him. Couldn’t be the strength he needed. Happier than words could describe that her childhood love could still be happy despite everything. That he could move on after she couldn’t take anymore. Instead, Ran grabbed Sonoko’s hand, needing the weight to ground her. Of course Sonoko did so without question. This may not have been the future either of them envisioned, but it was a good one. And, looking at the children and Kaito’s friends, it may be an even better one.

Akako sniffed, not quite as upset with Kaito loving another as she pretended, grinning as Aoko nudged her in the shoulder. Hakuba rolled his eyes, done with his friend’s antics, but he could let the two gush over each other for now. Now he was sure Shinichi knew Kaito was a thief, but he wouldn’t call the other out on it. He would catch Kaitou KID all on his own, and he liked it that way.

Heiji was not content to let the lovers go without teasing, so he ignored Kazuha’s whispered gossip and leaned forward. “So, Kudou, when’s the wedding?”

“Heiji!” Kazuha hit Hattori for Shinichi, going off on a rant about ruining a moment. As the discussion rose to new heights, everyone joining back in, Shinichi sat back with a smile on his face. Five years ago, he could only name Ran and Sonoko as his friends, and going home to an empty house was business as usual. Now, even with nightmares and fears that had never been there before, he was surrounded with noise. He had even more friends than ever before, not a single one of them fans or sycophants, and every single one he knew would take on the world for him just like he would for them. While the years had been painfully hard, he would do it all over again just for this moment. To feel Kaito’s warmth beside him as the magician drove the chaos forward and the other detectives argued over their deductions. The children proving their place as the next generation of brilliant detectives. Shinichi had lied again, but seeing the smile on Ran’s face as she rattled along with the other girls made every lie and sacrifice worth it. This really was the best day Shinichi had had in a long time, and he was certain there would be even more like it.

**Author's Note:**

> AhahAHAHA I feel so disappointed in myself in this one. I just dunno. I tried my best. Sorry it's not as good as the others... Oh! But thank you guys so much for sticking with me for all of these! I'm glad I get to write these extras and you guys are enjoying them so much! Your comments and kudos are really making my day and I seriously can't thank you enough. Seriously, readers like you guys (and I'm totally pointing at you fisukisuki, Darkmirror, and Lycxris) make writing all of this feel worthwhile even when my depression is putting me down. Like it is for this extra. So thank you. I love you guys.


End file.
